SEDUCE
by Lusiana
Summary: Sasuke tersentak melihat sosok berpakaian kucing di 'Animal Cafe' yang mirip dengan seseorang yang selama ini ia kagumi diam-diam, Naruuchan. / Kau laki- laki? Kalau begitu buktikan. Kirim video masturbasimu padaku / / Yang benar saja! Dada palsu? / . Summary ancur. WARN: Vulgar content, YAOI, Newbie, Cerita abal. SasuxNaru. Lusi-desu, RnR nee..


Sosok pemuda pirang jabrik _'polos'_ tengah berdiri di cermin full body kamarnya. Tangan lentik berbalut kulit tan sexy itu menggenggam dua gaun malam yang Nampak seperti pakaian dalam, _lingerie_. Bibir semerah darah miiknya tersenyum tipis kala melihat gaun tidur berwarna merah dan hitam miliknya.

Lingerie itu sangat tipis dan transparan. Pemuda manis itu membelinya dari Jepang. Pakaian dalam berwarna hitam itu memiliki model yang simple tapi Nampak _menggugah_ dan elegan. Sedangkan yang berawarna merah tampak _menantang dan berani_.

Tubuh bak model _'dewasa'_ itu mulai mengaitkan berbagai kaitan lingerie merah yang ia putuskan untuk dipakai malam itu. Nipple nya mencuat dibalik renda renda lingerie di bagian dada. Pantat seksi-nya menyembul saat bagian lingerie tidak dapat menampung pantat **SO DAMN BIG** -nya.

Pemuda pemilik tiga garis kumis kucing di masing – masing pipinya itu menekan tombol kamera yang berada di meja rias di samping lemari kaca. Kemudian kaki jenjang yang dibiarkan telanjang itu berbalik membelakangi kamera, pemuda itu menunduk meletakkan tangannya di king size- nya hingga pantat dan kaki jenjang bagian belakangnya Nampak.

' KLIK! '

Suara jepretan kamera membuat sosok berwajah baby face- itu kembali berdiri, menghampiri kamera dan mengecek foto barusan yang dia ambil, foto tersebut tidak menampilkan wajahnya hanya bagian belakang tubuhnya yang menggiurkan dan rambut pirang jabrik-nya dari belakang.

Tersenyum kecil sebelum menggunggah foto tersebut di akun instagram- nya. **Naruuchan**.

 **SEDUCE By: Lusiana**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing: SasuNaru as always**

 **Warning: YAOI, Boys Love, Vulgar content, Typo's everywhere, OOC, Bahasa sesuka hati :v , Newbie, cerita abal.**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor, dll, terserah minna-san**

 **Rating: T plus , mungkin berubah sesuai berjalannya cerita, mungkin loh yaa..**

Sosok manis dengan mata seindah safir itu terbuka perlahan. Mengerjab bak anak polos yang tengah mencari keberadaan ibunya.

Dia—Naruto Uzumaki. Seorang pemuda berumur 22 tahun, ia bekerja sampingan sebagai pelayan café saat malam, paginya ia kuliah di Universitas Konoha, tempat tinggalnya. Naruto tinggal sendiri di kota sebesar Konoha. Ayahnya meninggal saat ia berumur 14 tahun dan Ibunya meninggal ketika ia akan mencapai umur 17 tahun. Saat itulah masa- masa perjuangannya, dengan uang tabungan kedua orangtuanya serta rumah sederhana [yang juga peninggalan orang tua] ia mulai mencoba mencari kerja. Hingga kini ia menjadi salah satu pelayan di 'Animal Café'. Disana Naruto berpakaian layaknya binatang, diberi telinga binatang dengan pakaian super sexy layaknya seorang cosplayer. Untung saja, Naruto memiliki tubuh yang indah. Saat itu umurnya masih dua puluh tahun. Disanalah ia entah kenapa ketagihan berpakain sexy. Dan menurut pemudan manis itu Lingerie adalah pakaian sexy yang cocok untuknya meskipun Lingerie itu khusus perempuan, Naruto juga biasanya memakai wig jika Lingerie yang ia pakai sangat mencolok dibagian dada. Sehingga Naruto yang seorang pemuda bisa Nampak cantik nan elegan layaknya seorang perempuan.

 **. SEDUCE Present BY: Lusiana .**

Naruto kini tengah memakai rok mini dengan aksen renda- renda berwarna ungu, ia memakai wig ikal yang berwarna pirang panjang hingga menjuntai ke punggungnya, dengan polesan make up tipis wajah _ayu_ -nya tampak sempurna. Ingat, tanpa atasan. Half Naked alias Topless.

Pemuda manis itu membelakangi kamera, wajahnya ia tolehkan kebelakang dengan pandangan polosnya yang sangat tidak pantas dengan pakaiannya. Naruto hanya tidak mau jika tubuhnya menghadap kamera ia akan ketahuan jika seorang laki- laki. Sementara ini semua penggemarnya di akun instagram menganggapnya sebagai wanita meskipun terkadang ia berfoto tanpa menggunakan wig.

' KLIK! '

Cepat- cepat Naruto mengunggah foto terbarunya di Instagram.

 **Naruuchan**

' _Ingin meminta foto dariku? hanya jika kalian mengirimiku uang 600 juta yen :p '_

Tidak mengerti? Sebenarnya Naruto juga menjual foto dirinya dengan harga tinggi. Dulunya ia hanya coba- coba menjual fotonya dengan harga 300 juta yen. Bukan main, ia yang hanya coba- coba ternyata banyak juga orang yang memintanya berfoto dengan macam – macam gaya. Dimulai Dari berpakaian suster yang sexy, Pakaian anak kecil dengan wajah polos, hanya menggunakan pakaian dalam, hingga foto full wajah tanpa make up, dan lain sebagainya.

Naruto juga pernah berfikir, bagaimana mungkin orang- orang itu rela mengeluarkan uang banyak hanya untuk fotonya? Sebegitu berharganya kah ia? Atau mungkin, Semahal itukah fotonya?

 **SEDUCE – SasuxNaru**

 **.**

 **.**

Di ruangan besar, terlihat pria dewasa berambut raven tengah asik menatapi layar laptopnya. Dia- Uchiha Sasuke. Presiden direktur di Uchiha Group yang kekayaannya melimpah ruah mungkint idak akan habis sampai 7 turunan.

Pria gagah berkulit putih itu segera melihat beranda di akun instagramnya. Jarinya yang tengah menggenggam mouse sontak menegang saat melihat foto sosok yang ia kagumi sejak satu tahun yang lalu. Sosok itu bukan artis, model, penyanyi, ataupun musisi. Tetapi **Naruuchan** , Sasuke mengetahuinya saat temannya –Neji- men-stalk akun Naruuchan di depannya dan memperlihatkan foto- foto Naruto -Naruuchan- yang _menantang_. Awalnya Sasuke bersikap biasa saja tapi saat malam, ia bahkan tidak bisa tidur karena kepikiran terus- menerus tentang sosok Naruto, kemudian ia mulai mengikuti Neji –menstalk akun Naruto-. Sejak itulah Sasuke mulai menyukai Naruto, meskipun ia tidak mengetahui nama aslinya, ia hanya mengetahui jika pemilik akun itu adalah **Naruuchan**. _Just, Naruuchan._

Sasuke membaca post terbaru Naruto, 600 juta yen?. Sasuke sebenarnya ingin menghina Naruto, bagaimana mungkin ia menjual fotonya demi uang. Apa seperlu itu? Atau mungkin dia adalah penggila uang atau orang miskin? Sasuke lebih memilih opsi pertama, penggila uang. Tidak mungkin kan Naruto adalah orang miskin dari foto yang pernah dilihat Sasuke, Naruto adalah orang yang termasuk kaya.

Sasuke merenung sejenak, memikirkan apakah ia akan membeli foto Naruuchan? Hanya 600 juta yen, itu bukan masalah untuknya. Hanya saja ia cukup gengsi untuk membeli foto itu, secara ia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal cuek dan pendiam. Ia digilai banyak gadis tapi ia sendiri menjadi seorang .. fanboy?

Lampu imajiner tiba- tiba muncul diatas kepala Sasuke. Pria berambut melawan gravitasi itu menyeringai tampan saat ia mendapatkan sebuah ide. Buru- buru ia mengirim private messaging pada sosok yang menamai dirinya sebagai **Naruuchan.**

 **From: Shunsuke**

 **To: Naruuchan**

' _Berfotolah diranjang seolah kau sedang digagahi, dengan butiran keringat dan tanpa pakaian sialan yang melekat ditubuhmu. Aku akan membayar berapapun yang kau minta jika kau memberikan foto itu secepatnya padaku. '_

 **TBC/END**

 **FF SEDUCE itu buat ganti FF This Is Wrong yang udah saya hapus. Gomen, jangan Tanya saya kenapa alasannya karena sayapun tak tau. Semoga kalian suka FF ini :D**

 **MInd to Review?**

 _Next Chapter Preview:_

' _Kenapa aku harus memberitau nama asliku padamu? Lagipula aku yakin kau juga menggunakan nama palsu, Shunsuke-kun '_

 _.._

' _Bisakah kau meluangkan waktumu untukku? '_

 _..'_

' _Kenapa aku harus menuruti perintahmu? Memangnya Kau berani membayarku berapa? '_

 _.._

' _Gadis ini benar- benar menarik'_

 **Ada yang mau ditanyakan? PM aja yaa :D**

 **9/26/2015**

 **-Lusiana-**


End file.
